Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
*Lien utile: ici Luxendarc Shoukikou His Name is? Kanji :激しい風を受けながら それでも先へと進む :逃げていては 越えられぬ 城壁がある :君の膝が笑っても 僕はそれを笑わない :向う相手の 強さを知っているから :馴れ馴れしく奴が言う 「俺タチ友達ダロ?」等と... :戯言で近付き 心の奥の席を占める :雨に打たれながら それでも先へと進む :誰にだって 避けられぬ 戦いがある :僕の膝が笑っても 君はそれを笑わない :本当の意味の 勇気を知っていたから :貌の無い闇が言う 「誰ヨリ愛シテルゼ!」等と... :戯言で惑わし 微温湯に縛り付けて沈める :彼の者の名は【恐怖】 誰の中にも住まう :諦めることに慣れないで 立ち向かえ! :怖れることを知らない それが勇気ではなく :怖れてなお 逃げないこと それが本当の勇気? :怖れることを知らないこと それが強さではなくて :怖れるものに 打ち克つこと それが本当の強さ? :――君と出逢った 僕は強くなれる... :怖いのは嫌だ...怖いのは嫌だ...痛いのは嫌だ...痛いのは嫌だ... :寒いのは嫌だ...寒いのは嫌だ...辛いのは嫌だ...誰だって嫌だ... :酷いのは嫌だ...酷いのは嫌だ...惨いのは嫌だ...惨いのは嫌だ... :暗いのは嫌だ...暗いのは嫌だ...弱いのは嫌だ...本当にもう嫌だ... :悲しいのも...寂しいのも...苦しいのも...虚しいのも... :失うことや 奪われること 後悔を数えてもキリが無い :守れなかった 遠い約束 果たす為に僕等は遣って来た… :怖れることを知らない それが勇気ではなく :怖れてなお 逃げないこと それが本当の勇気 :怖れることを知らないこと それが強さではなくて :怖れるものに 打ち克つこと それが本当の強さ :――君と出逢って 僕は強くなれた! :弱い心に 立ち向かうこと 不条理と嘆いてもキリが無い :守れなかった 小さな焔 キミの分まで僕は生きて往く… Romaji :Hageshii kaze wo uke nagara soredemo saki e to susumu :Nigete ite wa koerarenu jyouheki ga aru :Kimi no hiza ga warattemo boku wa sore wo warawanai :Mukau mono no tsuyosa wo shitte iru kara :Narenareshiku yatsu ga iu tomodachi daro? nado to... :Zaregoto de chikazuki kokoro no oku no seki wo shimeru :Ame ni utare nagara soredemo saki e to susumu :Dare ni datte sakerarenu tatakai ga aru :Boku no hiza ga warattemo kimi wa sore wo warawanai :Hontou no imi no yuuki wo shitte ita kara :Kao no nai yami ga iu yori aishiteru ze! nado to... :Zaregoto de madowashi nurumayu ni shibari tsukete shizumeru :Yatsu no na wa kyofu dare no naka ni mo sumau :Akirameru koto ni narenaide tachimukae! :Osoreru koto wo shiranai sore ga yuuki de wa naku :Osorete nao nigenai koto sore ga hontou no yuuki? :Osoreru koto wo ja nai koto sore ga tsuyosa de wa nakute :Osoreru mono ni uchikatsu koto sore ga hontou no tsuyosa? :''-- Kimi to deatta boku wa tsuyoku nareru...'' :Kowai no wa ya da... Kowai no wa ya da... Itai no wa ya da... Itai no wa ya da... :Sabui no wa ya da... Sabui no wa ya da... Tsurai no wa ya da... Dare datte ya da... :Hidoi no wa ya da... Hidoi no wa ya da... Mugoi no wa ya da... Mugoi no wa ya da... :Kurai no wa ya da... Kurai no wa ya da... Yowai no wa ya da... Hontou ni mou ya da... :Kanashii no mo... Sabishii no mo... Kurushii no mo... Munashii no mo... :Ushinau koto ya ubawareru koto koukai wo kazoete mo kiri ga nai :Mamorenakatta tooi yakusoku hatasu tame ni bokura wa yatte kita...... :Osoreru koto wo shiranai sore ga yuuki de wa naku :Osorete nao nigenai koto sore ga hontou no yuuki? :Osoreru koto wo ja nai koto sore ga tsuyosa de wa nakute :Osoreru mono ni uchikatsu koto sore ga hontou no tsuyosa :''-- Kimi to deatte boku wa tsuyoku nareta!'' :Yowai kokoro ni tachimukau koto fujyouri to nageite mo kiri ga nai :Mamorenakatta chiisana hikari kimi no bun made boku wa ikite yuku... 800px Traduction française :Nous avançons même contre les vents violents :Car il y a des mûrs fortifiés que nous ne pouvons franchir en fuyant :Même si tes jambes commencent à trembler et à osciller, je ne rirai pas :Car je connais la force de ceux auxquels je fais face :Les gens qui te deviennent familiers et disent “Ne sommes-nous pas amis ?” :Se rapprochent de toi en débitant des absurdités, et prennent place dans les profondeurs de ton cœur :Nous avançons, même bombardés par la pluie :Chacun a ses propres combats inévitables :Même si mes jambes oscillent et tremblent, je ne rirai pas :Car tu comprends le courage dans son sens le plus vrai :Une obscurité sans visage dit « Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ! » :Te troublant avec des absurdités, elle te lie au confort et te fait tomber bien bas :Son nom est « la peur » et il réside en chacun de nous :Ne prend pas l'habitude d'abandonner, mais fais-y face directement ! :Ne pas connaître la peur n'est pas du courage :Alors ne pas fuir malgré la peur, est-ce le véritable courage ? :Ne pas connaître la peur n'est pas de la force :Alors surmonter ce dont nous avons peur, est-ce la véritable force ? :Je peux devenir plus fort après t'avoir rencontré... :Je ne veux pas être effrayé... Je ne veux pas être effrayé... Je ne veux pas ressentir la douleur... Je ne veux pas ressentir la douleur... :Je ne veux pas avoir froid... Je ne veux pas avoir froid... Je ne veux pas souffrir... Personne ne le veut... :Je ne veux pas me sentir mal... Je ne veux pas me sentir mal... Je ne veux pas être malheureux... Je ne veux pas être malheureux... :Je ne veux pas être dans l'obscurité... Je ne veux pas être dans l'obscurité... Je ne veux pas me sentir faible... Je n'en peux plus de cela... :Avec tristesse... Avec solitude... Avec souffrance... Avec vide... :Nous perdons et expérimentons la perte aux mains des autres, mais même si nous comptons nos regrets, cela ne finit jamais :Pour réaliser cette promesse lointaine qui n'a pas été tenue, nous sommes arrivés :Ne pas connaître la peur n'est pas du courage :Mais ne pas fuir malgré la peur est le vrai courage :Ne pas connaître la peur n'est pas une force :Mais faire face à ce qui nous fait peur est la véritable force :Je suis devenu plus fort après t'avoir connu ! :Nous faisons face à nos cœurs faibles, :Mais si nous nous lamentons de cette absurdité, :Cela ne finira jamais :Je continuerai à vivre pour toi, petite flamme (lumière) que je n'ai pas pu protéger... Luxendarc Daikikou Theme of Linked Horizon Kanji 800px Romaji :(Ah... Linked Horizon...) :(Ah... Linked Horizon...) :Sekai wa hiroi no kai? soretomo... semai no kai? :Aa... furubita sono chizu wa hokori wo kabutta mama... :Mainichi wa tanoshii kai? soretomo... taikutsu kai? :Aa... kijou no chikyuu ni wa karakara to yoku mawaru... :Ima... kimi no shiranai dokoka de, ubugoe wa agatte iru :Deaenu mama de, sugite yuku no wa nandaka sabishii... :(Linked Horizon) :Bokutachi wa jiyuu sa doko e demo tabi shite yukeru :Tsunagaru chikai hirogaru sekai e → izanau you ni kimi no te wo torou :Shinjitsu no jiyuu wa, itsudatte soko ni aru :Hitomi wo tojite saa... yukou ze! :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :Inochi wa omoi no kai? soretomo... karui no kai? :Aa... karappo no poketto ni wa nani wo tsumeru beki ka... :Mama... kimi ga neteru aida ni mo, tatakai wa hajimatte yuku :Shiranai mama de, kizuke kanu furi wa nandaka kanashii... :(Linked Horizon) :Kaze no you ni jiyuu sa, doko made demo tazunete kakeru :Tsunagaru chiheisen atarashii sekai e → habataku you ni uta wo kanate you :Ubaenai jiyuu wa, itsudatte koko ni aru :Mimi wo sumashite saa... yukou ze! :Kimi ga miageteru, sono hoshizora to :Boku ga miteru hoshizora ga, chigatta toshitemo :Demo kimi ga ima kanjiteru, sono sabishisa wa :Kitto boku no sabishisa to, onaji iro wo shiteru :Aa... bokutachi was meguri tsuzukeru darou, saihate e tsunagari tsuzukeru sekai wo :Saru shijin no kotoba kariru nara, shiroi karasu no you ni---'' :(Linked Horizon)'' :(For instance, it is the past. For instance, it is the future.) :(The infinite possibilities. The invisible chains which we shall link.) :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu linked linked :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru nagaru :Tsunagaru nagaru nagaru garu linked linked linked :L I N K E D :Genzou no jiyuu sa, doko ni demo kaette kureru :Tsunagaru chiheisen suteki na sekai de → mitsuketa mono wo kimi ni todokeyou :Yukisaki wa jiyuu sa, nando demo mata doko e demo :Tsunagaru chiheisen mada minu sekai de → ashita wa kimi ga uta wo tsumugu darou :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :(Ah…Linked Horizon…) :Sekai wa hiroi no kai? soretomo... semai no kai? :Aa... furubita sono chizu wa... Luxendarc Kikou Kanji 800px 800px Romaji :(Gadisra, the beginning country.) :Ishitatami nobiru kage, tsurete aruku michi :Minato e tsuzuku nagai sakamichi, kimi wa mada shiranu mama :Hito wa mina kokoro ni kanashii toki wo idaite :Soredemo… itsuka… waraeru kara… tomoshibi wo tayasanaide :Hikari ga sashita kumoma… tabi tachi no sora… :(Lakrika, the desert and the huge clock country.) :Kawaita suna no hara ni, mama ashiato nokoshite… :Kawaita nodo uruu su, mizu wo motome samayou :Yaketsuku suna no ue ni, shizuku otoshi susunda… :Yurameku chihei no saki, toki wo kizamu kagerou :Kaze ni tayori, ugoka shite ita ootokei wa :Kaze ga tomari, douryoku wo ushinatta :Hiru mo yoru mo, taema naku kacchi kocchi :Ase wo nagashi, hito no te de ugoka shite iru to iu no ni… :Suigen ga toboshii, suna no machi de wa, mizu wo nomu ni mo ga kakaru :Inochi no nedantte ikura nano darou? soboku na gimon ni kotae nado naku… :Nayamu kimi wo okizari ni… tokei no toki wa susumu :(Flowel, the fascinating flower country.) :Hiruma demo usugurai, hanabira no uchigawa de :Hidaishita yokubou to, jiishiki ni nureta mama :Tsukurareta kurayami ni, tsudou lady terasu neon :Saikou no utsukushisa, kisoiau seikasai :Hayari no kami no iro, hayari no kamikazari :Hayari no fukusou de, hayari no egao tsukuru no? :Sotogawa wo kikazareba, hana yo… hoshi yo… chou yo… :Nozonda mama no utsukushisa hokoru, suteki na jibun ni nareru to… :Uchigawa ni kakusareta, sugao no mama no jibun to :Kokoro no naka no utsukushisa, sore ni wa me wo somuketa mama :Kuroizaku tatebana no nokoriga ni… kimi wa kubi wo kajigeta… :(Granship, the nearly vanished and disappearing country.) :Unabara ni tayutaeba, shiokaze ga hoho wo nade :Kimi no kami wo yurashite odoru :Nagareru kumo wo oikakete, umineko ga kiete yuku :Suiheisen no haruka kanata, nani ga aru no darou? :Hirogaru sekai ga tsumugi dasu monogatari :Tabibito wa odoroki dare mo ga mina iu darou :Kyodai na fune ga marugoto hitotsu no kuni da nante :Kinou no kimi wa sore wo shinjirareta kai? :Ima… nami mo shizuka… odayaka na toki no naka de… nagi wa tasogare wo sasou… :Ashita wa… doko e yukou… :(Eizenberg, the civil war country.) :Ikarikuruu kazan wo se ni, akaku moeru magma no ue :Hihei shikitta hitobito no mure, owari no mienu naisen no hibi :Hurai anagura ni… mogutte… komotte.. hotte… :Cry… chijou ni wa… kikoenai… todokanai… muri mo nai… :Rare na kinzoku… neratte… sagutte… hotte… :Real na kanjou… oshikorosu… kamikorosu… kanaria—— :Heiwa wo mamoru tame ni, jiyuu wo utau tame ni, jibun wo koroshi tate wo totta mono to :Yutaka sa wo eru tame ni, jihaisha ni naru tame ni, teki wo korosu tsurugi wo totta mono to :Arasoi wo kurikaesu, tatakai wa owaranai, yagate higamu shouri e no moushuu ga :Musabetsu ni hito wo hofuru, moudoku wo makichirasu, akuma no gyakusatsu wo umidashita :—— Sonna hanashi wo kiite, kimi wa nani wo omotta? :Setsuna… ukabeta urei no ato ni, totemo tsuyoi hitomi wo shiteta kara :(Eternia, the sub-zero tundra, the immortal arctic country.) :Shiroi hana ga kaze to odoru, samui kuni no monogatari :Kimi wa fui ni ayumi wo tomete, mimi wo katamuketa —— :Fukai yuki wo one ni matou, kewashii yama ni kakomareta :Furui mura wo osotta higeki, emi wo kooraseta :Hayari yamai wa… katsute… matataki no ma ni… hirogari… :Azawarau you ni… tada.. musuu no akari… keshisatta :—— Eien no saki wo nozomu no wa :Yurusarezaru tsumi nano deshou ka? :Soredemo… semete… itoshii kimi yo… sukoyaka ni… :Omoidesu… kimi to tabi shita hibi… wasurenai… kimi to ayunda hibi—— :Luxendarc kikou Beneath the Hollow Moon Kanji 800px Romaji :Daichi wo ugatsu ooana to, utsuro na sono tsuki no shita de :Sadame ni michibikareru you ni :Karera wa deatta :Kokoro wo eguru kizuato wo, sorezore no mune kakaeta mama :Yasashii kaze ga naderu you ni :Futari wa deatta :Shoujo wa tori ni naru no nara, shounen wa sora ni naru :Sekai wo meguru monogatari wa, koko kara hajimatta :Daichi wo ugatsu ooana to, utsuro na sono tsuki no shita de :Enishi wo tashikameru you ni :Karera wa deatta You're My Hope Kanji 800px Romaji :Nido to aenakutemo, dokoka ni kimi wa iru :Bokutachi wa wasurenai darou ―― :Kimi no kanashimi no, sono hanbun wa boku no kanashimi :Futari de wakeaeba, hora… itami nado hanbun sa :Nee… dakara… nakanaide… :Boku no yorokobi no, kono hanbun wa kimi no yorokobi :Futari de wakeaeba, hora… shiawase mo nibai sa :Nee… dakara…waratte… :Kimi wa boku no kibou sa, donna toki de mo :Kimi wo mamoru tame ni, boku wa tatakau yo! :Kimi ga ushinatta, sono taisetsu na tomodachi (hito) no omoide :Afurete, kanashii genjitsu (ima) wo gensou (kago) ga okashitemo nao :Jibun (kimi) wo... semenaide... :Boku ga ushinatta, ano taisetsu na otouto (hito) no omokage :Kasanete, fumihazushitemo, te wo nobashite kureta koto :Jibun (kimi) wo... hokotte :Kimi wa boku no kibou sa, yami no soko de mo :Kimi no shimei no imi wo boku wa shinjiru yo! :Daichi ni ooki na ana ga aita, boku no kokoro ni mo kienai ana ga aita :Yami wa sekai wo nomikonda kedo, kimi to iu hikari made wa nomikomenakatta :Kimi no ayunda michi ga minna no kibou (hikari) ni naru, boku wa sou kakushin shiteirunda :―― Dakara… shinjite! :Boku wa kimi no kibou sa, tayorinakutemo :Kimi ga shinjite kureru nara, boku wa makenai to, kimi ni chikau yo! Windward Kanji 800px Romaji :Yami wo matoi madoromu, suishou no kirameki :Hiza wo tsuki te wo awase, kanojo wa nani wo inotta no darou... :Kaze ga tomatte, tori wa madoi daichi e ochi yuki :Kusareta mama ni, umi wa furi naide shizuka ni kuchita :Tabitachi no kane ga yami no naka de kasuka ni hibikeba :Saiyaku no ato de, kimi to deai kaze ga umareta :Ima wa yowai soyokaze demo, hiroi sekai wo meguri :Yagate wa tsuyoku ooki na fuusha wo mawasu :Kono mi wo kakete, mitodoketai kono kaze no yukue wo... :Kaze ga tomatte, hito wa nageki hitsuji wo sagashite :Yokubou no mama ni, jakusha wo hoburi shizuka ni ochita :Tasogare no toki ga honoo wo wakachi yogoto ni semete mo :Zetsubou no hate ni, kimi wa tachite kaze wo yadoshita :Osore ni hiza ga furuete mo, yureru sekai wo meguri :Yagate wa tsuyoku ooki na sadame wo mawasu :Subete wo kakete, oikaketai kono kaze no yukue wo... :Anata to deaete... hontou ni... hontou ni yokatta :Watashi wa ima... kokoro kara... kokoro kara sou omoimasu :Hitori datta watashi ni, taisetsu na tomo ga dekimashita :Hitori dewa konnan na shimei mo, karera to naraba kitto... :Yami wo matoi madoromu, suishou no kirameki ni :Yagate wa tsuyoku, motto tsuyoku inori wo sasagu :Dare mo ga minna mada shiranai, sono kaze no yukue wa... Baby Bird Kanji 800px The Vagrant of Love Kanji 800px Jun’ai ♡ Juujihouka Kanji 800px A World Where Blossoms Fall Kanji 800px Ballad to Hope Kanji 800px Sekai no Yukue Ceci est une transcription des paroles comme je les entends. Vu que les paroles ne sont pas encore affichées, je fais cette ébauche. (Japanistes, aidez-moi dans cette tâche) Kanji :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :セカイノユクエ :... :... :... :... :... :... :... :セカイノユクエ :... :... :... :... :... :セカイノユクエ :... Romaji :Azaiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Furue ta yami yo ni wakare wo tsugete :Mataiga no boruro boku da no sekai :Hikari no medumoni naishi wo genasu :Maduga tokidaki :Tobira wo kidaite :Sugoshi tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to... :Toburika shizuru no boku da no hikari :Matagaku oshitoshi yozuna no kutaku :Ushini gaera no :Akari wo gomashite :Bokura iru no de :Kagararomo :Sekai no yukue :Tomo ni... :Ashita no kitto :Azaiga no oride :Ippo tsuzudemo :Sagasa wo :Sekai no yukue :Kimi to...